nunca pense que pasaria
by michelle-guzman
Summary: un encuentro marcara la vida de Freecell , Milu , una chica bastante rara , cambiara su vida totalmente,,pero ella , no es humana... lo se mal resumen , parejas : FreecellxMilu Oc , Kaito x Nonoha , RookxLilu Oc .
1. especial encuentro

**_este es mi primer fic de Phi Brain , eh querido hacerlo desde hace mucho pero bueeeno:3 , ahora tengo un poco de tiempo , ojala les guste , esta historia es con un Oc _**

**_disclaimer: los personajes de Phi Brain no me pertenecen , le pertecen a sus respectivos creadores._**

**_DISFRUTEN!_**

* * *

Otro horrible amanecer, despertarse y encontrarse de Nuevo en esas cuatro paredes , Freecell , un adolecente que en vez de disfrutar de su juventud, vivía aferrado a una promesa y la muerte de su madre , era una noche espesa y oscura , con una luna llena reluciente y estrellas en todo el cielo , el chico salio a las calles , todo estaba desolado , parecía un pueblo fantasma ,

-…Kaito…espero que cumplas tu promesa…- dijo Freecell cerca de una rivera .

-….por que siento una profunda triztesa en tu corazón?….-una dulce y melodiosa voz acaricio los oídos de Freecell , quien se volteo sorprendido ya que estaba solo y no sentido la presencia de nadie ,miro hacia atrás y no había nadie , pero cuando miro a su lado opuesto , de lado derecho de el , estaba una hermosa chica subida en el barandal , de cabello blanco rosáceo extremadamente largo , piel palida , hermoso rostro de muñeca con hermosos ojos rubíes , labios carnosos con un bello tono rosado , tenia una rara marca roja en su frente , y en ambos hombros y manos y usaba un vestido blanco y descalza.

-quien eres tu?...-pregunto Freecell sin dejar de ver a la chica.

- ….Milu es Milu…pero la pregunta es quien realmente eres tu?...-decia la chica sin dejar de mirar la luna , Freecell la miraba un poco de confusion y alzo una ceja.

.-…te llamas Freecell…cierto?...-

-…si…como lo sabes?...- pregunto Freecell y la chica lo miro.

-Milu ….solo oyo tu corazón…el me dijo tu nombre….- por alguna razón Freecel no podía dejar de ver aquel rostro femenino , en especial esa marca en la frente de la chica , el brazalete orpheo de Freecel empezó a parpadear .

-mi corazón?...- y la chica bajo de un salto y se acercó a Freecell quien no se movió ni un centímetro , Milu acerco su cuerpo al de el chico y reposo su mejilla y oreja en el pecho de el , quien se sorprendió por la acción de la chica .

-..que ..estas haciendo…?...- Freceel quería apartarla a si que la tomo de los brazos pero no puso lograr su cometido ,al tocar cuya piel tenia una suavidad que no parecía de este mundo ,no pudo ni siquiera usar un poco de fuerza para lastimarla y apartarla , quien en ves de sujetarla con fuerza termino acariciando sus brazos con cierta ternura , el chico respiro un poco el olor del cabello de Milu que tenia un delicioso olor a flores y frutas ,Freecel se sentía extrañamente atraído por ese olor.

-…tu corazón dice…_ayúdame…no quiero estar_ _triste…no quiero esta soledad….quiero ser feliz…-_entonces Milu se alejo de Freecel , su brazalete parpadeaba cada vez mas y Freecell se dio cuenta de que eso lo estaba provocando esa chica.

-…tu…por que…?-Freecel la miraba y la chica sonrio.

-…se feliz Freecell…si Freecell es feliz…Milu también lo será…- Freecell no comprendia el por que de esas palabras .

-si yo soy feliz tu también lo eres?...por que dices eso…-Freecell trataba de sonar con su típico tono antipático pero no podía,con esa chica no podía ser el Freecell de siempre

-…por que…Milu … quiere….que algún dia…Freecell…sea el _Adán _de Milu…-dijo la chica son una hermosa sonrisa .

-…_Adán_..? –Freecell la miro confundido , Milu miro al aire y cerro los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir.

-….debo irme….- dijo Milu mirando a la luna de nuevo.

-espera que quieres decir con Ad-. pero no pudo continuar por que la chica había desaparecido.

-…se…ha ido….- Freecel volvió a la mansión y se encerro en su habitación ,se quito su larga chaqueta y la tiro auna silla , el chico dio un suave suspiro y tiro de golpe a su cama , puso su brazo sobre su frente mirando a la nada , un poco confundido , ya queno sabia que le habia pasado , en ese momento.

-¿…por que …no pude apartarla…?,….-en ese momento recordoese dulce aroma de flores y frutas y tambien esa dulce sonrisa cuando le decia

_Milu ..quiere…que algun dia…Freecell…sea el Adan de Milu._

-¿…que significa ….ser el Adan …?.- dijo Freecell suspirando

-…Tsk…por que me preocupa…?...solo debo pensar la primesa de Kaito…y que el la cumpla….solo en eso…-despues el chico se quedo dormido.

Al dia siguente

Freecell caminaba de nuevo por el mismo lugar donde se encontro con esa misteriosa chica pero no vio a nadie familiar , cuando Freecell avanso , camino donde estaba un puente , y la vio .

-….ella es….- entonces recordo su nombre.-….Milu…?...-

La chica estaba mirando hacia el agua que reocrria debajo de ese enorme puente , la chica se subio el barandal , y se tiro , Freecell abrio los ojos como plato , sintio ese horrible sentimiento que habia olvidado ya , ese sentimiento era ,…miedo , Freecell corrio hasta el lugar donde se tiro la chica y miro hacia el agua .

-MILU!.- grito el chico asustado , y en unos segundos la chica salio del agua de un salto e increiblementellego hasta ese altopuente y se paro en el barandal , como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo , Freecell la miro , sintio un gran alivio en su corazon , Milu traia algo en brazos, era una caja con unos gatitos dentro , que le habian dejado a su suerte en ese rio, Milu los miraba con una tierna sonrida y volteo y miro a Freecell

-..Freecell.- dijo la chica acercandose a el .

-..pudiste haber muerto ….- dijo el chico con cierta seriedad y la chica sonrio.

-….quizas…pero….dar mi vida por salvar la vida de los demas…vale la pena…-sonrio , Freecell sintio sus mejillas enrojecer al ver que , como la chica tenia el mismo vestido de la noche anterior totalmente empapado , Freecell pudo notar , que la chica no traida, absolutamente nada de ropa interior o algo debajo de ese vestido , Freecell cerro los ojos tratando se no ver ni pensar en eso , pero no podia evitar verla , ya que la chica, aunque el quisiera negarlo, ella tenia una escultural figura , era la chica mas hermosa que habia visto en su vida , ni las modelos podian compararse , ya que Milu tenia algo especial en ella que la hacia ver unica.

-que pasa?...-pregunto inocentemente ella ,Freecell la miro con cierto sonrojo casi invisible.

-deberias…. ponerte algo mas decente….- dijo el cerrando los ojos de nuevo , Milu sonrio sin darle importancia.

-…es que…no tengo mas ropa…..-contesto sonriente como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo , Freecell la miro sorprendido.

-…espera….donde vives?...- la chica ladeo la cabeza y puso uno de sus dedos en su menton.

-…Milu vive…por qui…por alla…por todas partes!.-sonrio , Freecell vio que era cierto lo que pensaba , la chica no tenia hogar,ni donde refujiarse , ni pasar la noche , entonces como le hacia para mantener esa sonrisa de felicidad? ,la chica camino , y Freecell la siguio , ella fue hasta donde un veterinario y lo dejo en la puerta y toco el timbre y corrio a esconderse ,claro arrastrando a Freecell quien estaba a su lado en ese momento, un hombre habrio la puerta , sonrio dulcemente y reocgio a los gatitos y se los llevo a dentro de su casa y cerro la puerta, Milu sonrio , Freecell la observaba y esboso una sonrisa con cierta ternura para Milu , ambos salieron de su escondite.

-…mmm….que hara Milu ahora?..-dijo ella Freecell recordo que ella no tenia hogar eh hizo lo primero que penso , la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a la mansion donde estaban los demas "hijosde phi brain" , Melancholy que pasaba por hay , vio a Freecell , sosteniendo la mano de una chica y llevandosela a su habitacion.

-…F-Freecell…t-tiene novia O_o….-Melancholy estaba totalmente sorprendida.

-…creo que estoy volviendome loca…-dijo ella y se fue.

-…donde estamos?..-pregunto Milu observando y curioseando la habitacion de Freecell

-…esta es mi habitacion…te quedaras…aquí….- la chica empezo a saltar en la cama de Freecell.

que comoda, rebota rebota!~~.- y la chica dio un ultimo salto y se sento.

-.."espera por que la traje…ella no deberia importarme".-penso el-.."pero….no puedo dejar de preocuparme aunque quisiera"…-

-…neee Freecell…y que haces aquí?...-

-…solo vengo aqui para estar solo y descanzar…-contesto sentandose en una silla.

-…ya veo…entonces no te diviertes aquí…que aburrido..-dijo ella acostandose y alzando las piernas , Freecell cuando la miro , volteo sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

-."..no vi nada…no vi nada".- se repetiapara si mismo intentando sacar esos pensamientos impuros y esa esensacion en su cuerpo que ella le provocaba , accidentalmente , Milu miro la reaccion de Freceell y se rio.

-..jajajaja Freecell esta son-ro-ja-do~~ .- cantaba mirandolo y este cerro los ojos.

-no es gracioso ,una dama debe de proteger su cuerpo , no exibirlo ….- protesto este a su favor.- vamos..a comprar ropa…al menos lo necesario..ropa interior…- Freceell penso en pedirle ropa ainterior a Mizerka aunque Freecell sabia que podian tacharlo de pervertido , a si mejor salio junto Milu hacia un centro comercial , llevaba suficiente dinero , Freecell solo se sento a esperar a que Milu se cambiara.

-…es increible que este haciendo esto…-susurro en voz baja, Milu salio con una "sexy " lenceria puesta.

-este me queda bien?.- dijo ella poniendose frente a Freecell quien cuando la miro se sonrojo y voleto el rostro.

-..cambiate…esa es muy…reveladora…-dijo intentando sonar normal

-mm…esta bien..-asi pasaron algunas horas, Freecell le compro ropa interior y algunas prendas de vestir , y volvieron a la mansion .


	2. Reina Eva

Despues de unas horas que Freecell se reuniera con los demas miembros del phi brain , el chico volvio a su habitacion.

-…Milu…-Freecel busco a Milu por toda la habitacion , pero no estaba , a si que empezo a buscarla por todas partes y habitaciones de la mansion phi brain , Freecell llego al balcon mas alto de la mansion , y hay estaba Milu…tenia una mirada perdida , mirando fijamente a la Luna.

-…Milu… no debes pasear libremente…-

-…cuidado….el viene….- dijo Milu sin voltear a ver a Freecell , quien la miro con confusion.

-…."el"…quien es "el" del que hablas?...-pregunto y Milu dio unos pasos en reversa , derrepente , una sombra aparecio frente a ellos , y se materializo , se convirtio en un hombre muy apuesto de cabello morados y ojos negros.

-….aqui estas…Milu…o…deberia decir…"Reina Eva"….- Milu retrocedio con miedo hasta toparse con el cuerpo de Freecell , quien la agarro de los brazos un poco preocupado.

-que sucedeMilu?..-le pregunto pero la chica temblaba cosa que lo preocupo mas e hizo que se pusiera muy serio. eres tu?...y a que te refieres con Reina Eva?...-dijo mirando al hombre , quien sonrio con una sadica sonrisa.

-….soy Ou ….pero…Milu ya me conoce..cierto?...-la chica lo miro con horror Freecell dio un paso adelante protejiendo a Milu

-….oh….ya veo…a si que este es tu Adan?...jajajaja…buena eleccion…es un hijo del Phi Brain…-dijo mirando el brazalete de Freecell.

-…Adan ?...Eva?...a que conyeba todo esto?...-pregunto seriamente Freecell.

-…joo….a si que Milu no te ha dicho nada aun cierto?...jajajaja….bueno…ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aqui…ya que Milu te ha elejido como Adan no puedo contradecir a Eva….adios Milu..-el hombre desaparecio , Freecell Volteo y miro a Milu que tenia una mirada de tristeza.

-…Explicame lo que esta pasando…Milu..-le hablo con un poco de seriedad , la chica lo miro con triztesa , ellos fueron a la habitacion de Freecell quien se aseguro de cerrar la puerta con seguro para que nadie entrara derrepente , Milu volteo un poco el rostro .

-…yo….soy la llamada Reina Eva…por que..yo fui creada…con ese proposito…-

-…creada?..- Freecell parpadeo un par de veces

-…si…yo no naci como ustedes….gracias a un hombre y una mujer que se juntan….yo…fue creada a partir de un experimento...- Freecell estaba sorprendido , aquella hermosa chica nisiquiera era humana.

-…ex..perimento…de que?...-

.-…un experimento…para crear la nueva raza humana…un nuevo comienzo….por eso me crearon….-

-…te refieres a….algo como…Adan y Eva…los primero humanos…?...- la chica asintio con la cabeza.

-…al ser Eva…mi deber era casarme con uno de los Adans creados para mi….entre esos estaba Ou…y otros mas…y crear la nueva generacion….pero…no queria ese destino….-dijo ella con gran tristeza en sus ojos , Freecell no puedo evitar sentirse mal

-…yo…queria elejir a mi propio Adan…alguien a quien ame….- dijo mirando a Freecell , quien se acordo de que Milu le habia dicho que el queria que fuera su Adan.

-…eso quiere ..decir que…- la chica lo miro con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras unas hermosas lagrimas cristalinas se escapaban de sus mejillas.

-..si….yo te amo..Freecell….desde hace mucho tiempo….- Freecell se sorprendio .

-…desde hace mucho tiempo?...-

-…si….Milu y Freecell….se conosian hace tiempo…pero…Freecell no lo recuerda…por que tu memoria fue borrada…..pero….Milu sabe bien….que Freecell nunca amara a Milu….-dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada, , Freecell estaba sorprendido.-..mi memoria…ha sido…borrada?...-, Milu asintio con la cabeza de nuevo y Freecell sentia algo horrible en su corazon.

-…por eso…ha llegado la hora…de que Milu intente olvidar a Freecell…aunque sabe que no podra nunca…-dijo ella camindo hacia la puerta.

-…sayonara…Freecell…-cuando iba a irse , los brazos de Freecell la rodearon.

-…despues de todo lo que me hiciste pasar….te quieres ir como si nada hubiese sucedido?...no seas tan injusta….-le susurro en el oido apretando un poco el cuerpo de Milu contra el de el.

-…Free…cell?...-

-….por tu culpa nisiquiera eh podido ver a Kaito...mis pensamientos son solo para ti...por tu causa empeze a sentir cosas raras que nunca eh sentido…. , que me has hecho para que este de esta forma?...-

-…y-yo…nunca te haria nada….-

-….yo…quiero ser tu Adan….-le susurro y Milu se sonrojo y se sorprendio.

-…pero..tu no me amas…-

-…no sabes lo que yo siento…no puedes decir que no te amo…por que no conoses lo que siento en este momento…- Milu volteo su rostro quedando a solo centimetros de distancia , ambos corazones palpitaban se sobremanera , Freecell no resistio la tentacion de tener a Milu a si de cerca, y poso sus labios en los de ella , Milu derramo unas lagrimas y cerro los ojos correspondiendole , Freecell se sentia muy bien al besarla , sus labios tenian una lijero sabor a fresas y le daban ganas de comerlos y saborearlos , Freecell la abrazo mas fuerte , y el beso de ambos inexpertos se volvio mas intenso y apasionado , luego se separaron por Falta de aire.

Milu lo miraba muy sonrojada y Freecell le sonreia y acariciaba el suave rostro de la chica mientras la miraba tiernamente.

-…Freecell-sama , .-interrumpio el "mayordomo" Hoist tocando la puerta , causando que se separaran rapidamente , Freecell miro a Milu y ella asintio con la cabeza sonriendo , entonces Freecell abrio la puerta , y Hoist se sorprendio un poco al ver a Milu.

-…a si que es cierto…tenemos una invitada…-dijo Hoshi mirando a Milu,quien solo parpadeo y sonrio , a Freecell le sorprendio ya que se supone que la habia traido en secreto.

-…quien te lo dijo?...-

-..Melancholy-sama dijo que le parecio ver que llevabas a una chica contigo…..creyo que era su imaginacion , pero se equivoco.-Hoist miraba a Milu con cierta seriedad.

-…y-yo…soy Milu…- contesto ella.

-oh..a si que…Milu-sama…-sonrio el.

-….solo has venido a ver a quien he traido?...-contesto Freecell

-…no.. solo queria habisarle que la cena esta servida…pero…me encontre con esta agradable sorpresa…,Milu-sama…seria un honor tenerla en la cena.-

-….atashi?...si no le molesta….- Hoist sonrio

-claro que no…a todos les agradara… , ahora compermiso.- dijo retirandose.

-…vamos….- dijo Freecell tomandola de la mano y llevandola al gran comedor , todos estaban reuinidos , sentados , y empezaron a mirar a Milu , quien se sentia un poco nerviosa.

-…oh…a si que no eran alucinaciones mias…en verdad habia una chica aqui..-comento Melancholy.

-…ella es la invitada de Freecell-sama , Milu-sama , trantenla con gentileza por favor..- dijo Hoist sonriendo como siempre , Freecell solo cerro los ojos eh hizo sentar a Milu a su lado.

-…dios…los campesinos nos rodean ultimamente..-dijo Melancholy y Milu sintio quese referia a ella

- asi que Milu-chan,de donde eres?.- empezo a preguntar Melancholy , Milu la miro y cuando ella iba a responder, Freecell , apreto suavemente la mano de Milu las cuales no se veian por el mantel, Milu lo miro y se callo.

-…basta de preguntas…Melancholy….-dijo Freecell mirandola fijamente con cierto enojo , y Melancholy se sintio asustada y se callo , Mizerka solo suspiro y se limitaron a comer , Mientras Milucomia observaba a Freecell y a los demas comer,y Milu recordo algo muy familiar .

-…gracias por la comida…- dijo Milu al terminar , ella se levanto y recojio los platos ,y los demas la miraron

-…eso no es necesario Milu-sama..-dijo Hoist acercandose a ella, Milu nego con la cabeza.

-..Milu ….solo…. quiere ayudar…y agradecerle …-dijo llevandose los platos y dirijiendose a la cosina , Freecell se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal en Milu , ella estaba triste , Milu dejo los platos en la cosina.

-…por que…Milu ha olvidado eso?...-decia ella para si misma tristemente .

Hoshi miro a Freecell.

-…ahora Freecell-sama…por que trajo a esa chica aqui?...-volvio a preguntar , Freecell sonrio.

-…no lo se….realmente no lo se….cuandome di cuenta…ya la habia traido aqui…y tras eso… la bese…- dijo volteandose , Hoist se sorprendio , pero luego sonrio.

-…jeje…Freecell-sama…usted esta enamorado de Milu-sama…cierto?...-pregunto con cierta picardia ,Freecell abrio los ojos de golpe y un leve sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas, pero volvio a la normalidad.

-…que te hace pensar eso…un beso no significa…nada…-trato de sonar normal, y Hoist sonrio.

-…enserio?...pues doy a esa conclusion…no solo por que la haya besado que es un factor importante…si no por como la proteje constantemente…., por ejemplo cuando de Melancholy-sama empezo a usar ironias contra Milu-sama….usted se puso a la defensiva…y nunca habia actuado asi…- Freecell se sintio atrapado con ese comentario , el suspiro y miro sonriendo a Hoist.

-….de acuerdo…lo admito….la amo…- dijo sonriendo,Hoshi lo miro

-…espero que esa relacion no afecte su deseo que enfrentarse a Kaito-sama…-sujirio sonriendo .

-..claro que no…Milu no tiene nada de ver con Kaito…..- este sevolteo con una mirada seria.

-…eso espero..-susurro Hoist sonriendo.

* * *

**_espero que les este gustando , hago mi mejor esfuerzo :)_**


	3. Milu la héroe , Ou

Milu miraba tristemente los platos , que ella ya habia lavado, Milu sabia que Hoist y Freecell estaban platicando por lo que ella se fue por otra habitación , , se acerco a una ventana y cerro los ojos , pero Freecell se acerco a ella.

-…estas Milu?..-pregunto Freecell y ella lo miro sonriendo.

…-…pero luego Milu se puso seria , cerró los ojos y puso sus manos en sus oídos , cosa que dejo a Freecell confundido.

-..Mi..Lu?...-

"_..alguien , ayúdenlos , el fuego no para ,morirá!"_ – escucho Milu a gran distancia.

-…alguien…esta en problemas…-susurro ella y salto por la ventana que estaba en un tercer piso.

-!MILU! .- dijo este preocupado ya que una caída de esa altura mataría a una persona normal y se acerco a la ventana pero vio que Milu cayo con hacerse nada y a una inhumana velocidad corrió hasta la cuidad ,casi parecía que volaba , Hoist vio eso desde otra ventana totalmente sorprendido.

-..que diablos…es esa mujer….- dijo este, Freecell corrió hasta la gran puerta principal y Hoist salió en un carro.

-..necesita transporte?...-dijo sonriendo , Freecell sonrió igual y se subió al carro negro , que fue muy rápido hasta la ciudad, por otro lado , Milu llego a un edificio donde esta una incendio muy propagado ,Milu miro con preocupación al edificio, cerro los ojos de nuevo y vio en una visión a un bebe y sus hermanitos de unos 10 de edad muy asustados y escondidos , La chica se puso en medio de los Bomberos.

usted vaya hacia atras , esto es peligroso!.- Milu lo miro y sonrió, ella salto tan alto que hasta llego al ultimo piso, Los camarógrafos de Televisión la gravaban con gran sorpresa al igual que los bomberos.

- ES INCREIBLE , COMO UNA CHICA PUSO SALTAR HASTA ESA ALTURA , ES HUMANA?!.- decían los reporteros gravándola, el jefe de bomberos la miraba con admiración.

APUNTEN EL AGUA HACIA ESA CHICA RAPIDO!.- ordeno el jefe y así lo hicieron , y Milu entro empapada a la habitación , y gracias a eso el fuego no le afectaba, Milu dio una patada a la puerta y esta se partió en pedazos , los pequeños la miraron asustados ,Milu les sonrió y les dijo unas cosas en silencio y estos sonrieron , en unos segundos llegaron Freecell y Hoshi, Freecell pregunto a unos de los bomberos por Milu .

- Es una albina de ojos azules? Esa honorable dama dio un salto y entro al último piso ,.- dijo uno de los presentes , Freecell y Hoist se centraron a mirar al último piso , en cuestión de segundos se dio una explosión en el ultimo piso cosa que Hizo que por un momento el corazón de Freecell se paralizara y mirara con horror esa escena , pero se sintió aliviado al ver que de esa explosión salió Milu con dos niños en su espalda y un bebe en brazos y esta caía sonriendo Milu aumento la velocidad de la caide , los niños se aferraron mas a ella y esta dio una voltereta acrobática y cayo de cuclillas al suelo ocasionando un pequeño cráter a su alrededor.

-Milu….-Freecell la miraba sonriente mientras que Hoist no dejaba de impresionarse , Milu dejo a los pequeños en el suelo y le entrego al bebe a su madre quien lo recibió llorando y abrazando también a sus demás hijos que Milu había salvado.

-..gracias Onee-chan! .- decían ambos niños sonriendo.

-realmente se lo agradezco! .- decía la madre mirando a Milu con lagrimas en los ojos , Milu sonrio tiernamente.

me agradezca…- dijo y los bomberos se hacercaron a ella.

-…usted señorita es una heroína , podría decirnos como llego hasta allí de un solo salto?..-pregunto el jefe de los homberos quien la miraba con gran sonrisa y admiración .- al menos podrías decirnos tu nombre.-

-..soy Milu…y además-fue callada por Freecell quien la agarro desprevenida tapándole la boca y llevándosela casi en paso y la hizo subir al auto y se sentó a su lado cerrando la puerta.

-..perdónenos es que estamos de paso , que tenga buenas tardes..-dijo Hoist sonriendo a la cámara ay a los bomberos subiéndose al carro y ambos se fueron.

-.!ONEE-CHAN VUELVE A VISITARNOS!.- grito unos de los niños y Milu los miraba por el vidrio posterior .

-por que hiciste eso Freecell?..pregunto Milu con un tierno puchero y ojitos llorosos al estilo anime.

-…lo siento…pero si descubren lo que eres…vendrán a por ti...y no dejare que nadie se te acerque y te aleje de mi…-respondió acercando su rostro al de ella mirándola mas de cerca a lo que ella se sonrojo, Hoist miro la escena con una sonrisa de picardia.

-…e-esta..bien…-contesto Milu sonrojada y Freecell sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-…ahora podrían decirme..Exactamente ..que está pasando aquí?..por que por lo visto..Milu-sama no es humana…-dijo Hoist seriamente, Milu lo miro y le explico toda la situación.

-…ya veo...eso es problemático….si tu prole se expande acabara con la raza humana…cierto?...-

-…si…pero….aun no ….eh estado con ninguno de los Adán….a si que…- dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-…y no estará con ninguno de ellos…no permitiré que cumplan con ese cometido…-contesto seriamente Freecell y Milu lo miro .

-…Freecell….- susurro Milu.

-…después de todo…yo soy su Adán….-cuando estaban por el bosque el carro se detiene frenéticamente , el conductor se había quedado inconsiente.

-..AH!.- grito Milu y salió rápidamente del carro seguida por Freecell y luego por Hoist , un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules estaba levitando mirándolos divertidos.

-…Ou me lo ha dicho… que has elegido a un humano como Adan….eso es injusto..Milu-chan…- dijo mirando a Freecell , de su mano salió una cadena y ato a Freecell y lo atrajo violentamente para mirarlo de cerca.

-FREECELL-SAMA!- dijo Hoist

AE!- ordeno enfurecida Milu

-…Tsk..-se quejo Freecell ya que las cadenas lo apretaban con mucha fuerza Ae lo miraba con sonrisa maliciosa.

-…joo…a si que tu eres la persona que ocupara nuestro lugar…..que desperdicio…aunque siendo un hijo del phi Brain no lo es tanto…- Freecell lo miraba con enojo.

-..desraciado..-

-..jooo…por lo visto…Milu-chan sigue pura….jajaja…aun no la has tocado?...que tonto…-se burlo y Freecell alzo una ceja.

-..y que si no la eh tocado?...sigo siendo su Adán..cosa que ustedes no lograron conseguir esa posición…-sonrio Freecell y Ae se puso serio , pero sonrio de lado.

...sabes lo que significa que no la hayas tocado…?...-

-..que?..-y Freecell luego abrió los ojos como platos y Ae sonrió victorioso.

-…ajajaj exactamente…al ser virgen aun , tu trono como Adán podría verse revocado por otro Adán…jajaja o sea que tu tiempito como su novio se acabara cuando menos te des cuenta…jajaja- rioy Freecell lo miro con odio y furia.

-..jamás dejare que eso pase!.- respondió Freecell , Milu salto y le dio una fuerte patada Ae cosa que causo que las cadenas se aflojaran y soltara a Freecell , Milu lo agarro y aterrizo en el suelo con el.

-..estas bien Freecell?..-le pregunto preocupada.

.-tranquila…no es nada.- respondió sonriéndole , pero se puso serio mirando a Ae.

-..que mala Milu..eso dolio…-dijo haciendo pucheros sobándose el abdomen .

-…no me importa , si te vuelves a hacerle daño a Freecell….yo…jamás te lo perdonare ni a ti ni a los demás!.- dijo poniéndose seria , cosa que a Ae le sorprendió.

-..je vas a impedírmelo?...-dijo Ae sonriéndole , Los ojos de Milu se pusieron de un color azul alma cosa que Freecell y Hoist vieron claramente.

-..Milu?..- dijo Freecell preocupado , Ae se sorprendió al ver esos ojos.

-…a si vas enserio….- contesto Ae y se puso en guardia , de la marca en su mano derecha salió una espada que agarro firmemente con su mano izquierda y la pazo a su derecha.

-AE!.- se escucho una escalofriante voz .

-..Tsk…que molesto..debo irme…esta lucha queda pendiente…Milu-chan…-dijo desapareciendo , la espada de Milu desapareció y sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos y ella cayo de rodillas y Freecell corrió hacia a ella a sostenerla.

-….Milu…estas bien?...- Milu lo miro y sonrió.

-…estoy bien..es solo que…no estoy acostumbrada a pelear…con ellos..y usar mis poderes de Eva..-dijo sonriendo, Freecell también sonrió y la carga en peso.

-..F-Freecell..no es necesario..-Freecell la callo con un suave beso

.-…si lo hago es porque quiero…además la mansión esta cerca…-contesto dejando a Milu sonrojada y esta asiente , Hoist los mira sonriendo

-vamos..-dijo Freecell caminando con Milu en brazos y Hoist lo siguió.

Una vez en la mansión.

Freecell dejo en el suelo a Milu.

-..Milu-sama..usted tendrá una habitación propia…-sugirió Hoist

-….ah…enserio?...gracias…-sonrio Milu , Freecell solo suspiro no muy contento.

-venga conmigo Milu-sama , la guiare...-entonces Milu se fue tras Hoist.


	4. solamente mía

**ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo contiene Lemon si lo ven SON UNOS PERVERTIDOS XDD al igual que su servidora XD ajajaj osea yo :3 , ok no digo mas , continúen ~**

* * *

Freecell entro a su habitacion despues de que Milu se fuera con Hoist , Freecell se quito la chaqueta y la camisa y se acosto en su cama mirando hacia el techo y recordo lo que le dijo Ae.

_al ser virgen aun , tu trono como Adán podría verse revocado por otro Adán…jajaja o sea que tu tiempito como su novio se acabara cuando menos te des cuenta…jajaja.-_ recordo Freecell laspalabras de Ae.

-…que deberia hacer?...no tengo ningun tipo de experiencia sobre ese tema….pero no me atreveri a forzarla….pero tampoco quierp perderla…..Kaito…que arias tu?...-dijo cerrando los ojos.

En la noche.

Freecell daba vueltas en su cama intentando consiliar el sueño , pero por mas que intentaba no podia, era las 2 de la madrugada , Freecell se levanto y salio de su habitacion .

-…Milu…-susurraba el abriendo las puertas de las habitaciones tratando de encontrarla hasta que la encontro , el la vio dormida en la cama , traida una corta bata de dormir , se la veia con un aspecto tan inocente, tan hermosa y tan deseable , Freecell entro en la habitacion de ella y cerro la puerta , el la observo , Milu sintio la precensia de Freecell, cosa quehizo que se levantara y lo mirara.

-..Free….cell..?...-dijo Milu mirandolo y restregandose los ojos un poco, la tira de la bata de dormir bastante sensual se le habia bajado dejando ver la inicial de sus pechos, cosa que Freecell obserbo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas , este se acerco y se sento en la cama al lado de ella.

-..si soy yo..- le dijo y esta sonrio y lo abrazo.

-..sucede algo?...-le pregunto preocupada ,Freecell se callo un momento y luego se lanzo a besarla quedando el encima de ella, besandola apasionadamente.

-..F-Free..C-Cell…-decia entrecordatamente muy sonrojada .

-….lo siento….-se hizo para atrás deteniendose , el agacho la mirada y ella lo miro fijamente y sonrio, a si que lo tomo del rostro y lo atrajo hacia ella hacercandolo y besandolo.

-…no me molesta que lo hagas…ademas…a la unica persona que Milu podria entregarse…es a Freecell..-dijo sonriendo Milu , Freecell la miro y sonrio y la volvio a besar fogosamente.

-..me alegra saber eso…y debes saber tambien,..que no tengo ningun tipo de experiencia en esto…-le susurro en el oido y empezo a besarle el cuello. .- a si que no se si lo este haciendo bien…-Milu empezo a suspirar por losbesos propinados de Freecell

-…entonces,…aprenderemos…ah..-decia entrecortada acariciando la espalda desnuda de Freecell, quien suspiraba al sentir las caricias de las suaves manos de Milu recorrer su espalda, Milu se quito la bata de dormir mostrando su hermoso y esbelto cuerpo , Freecell se sonrojo bastante al verla y vio que una marca roja de forma rara nacia de debajo de sus pecho hasta el ombligo , Freecell la beso apasionadamente , sin que se dieran cuenta ambos jugaban con la lengua del otro en un baile por el dominio, Freecell agarro los pechos de Milu y los acaricio jugando con los pezones de ella haciendo que esta gimiera ,Freecell empezo por primera vez a excitarse y un bulto se asomo en sus boxers, Milu se dio la vuelta , quedando esta vez ella encima de el , y al besarlo apego su cuerpo y su sona intima se topo con la de el que estaba abultada frotandola un poco con su zona.

-aahh…Milu..-gemia Freecell al sentir la sona de ella frotandose con el de el , lo unico que impedia su encuentro eran los boxers de el y las bragas que pronto desaparecerian para no hacer estorbo, volvieron a voltearse quedando como en el principio , ya Freecell sobeexitado le tomo las bragas y practicamente las destrozo .

-..mis…bragas..-decia sonrojada con la respiración entrecortada

-…te comprare otras…- respondió Freecell sonriendo y entonces Milu uso su pie para quitarle los boxers a Freecell.

-traviesa..- sonrio Freecell volviendola a besar, este se coloco entre las piernas de ella.

-..aqui voy..-le dijo Freecell sonriendo con la respiracion agitada.

-…haslo..-le dijo y este empezo a penetrarla suavemente y entrelazo su mano con la de ella.

-aahhh!.- gimio sintiendo un poco de dolor arqueando su espalda ,Freecell empezo a moverse lentamente .

-..aah..ahh..ah..-gemia Freecell mientras se movia subiendo la velocidad , Freecell empezo a embestirla cada vez mas rapido .

-..aahh..F-Freecell..te amo..-Milu lo abrazo y beso y entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el haciendo que vaya mas profundo y movia sus caderas al ritmo de Freecell.

-Ahh AHH…no me imagine…que esto se sentiria…tan bien..-gemia Freecell agarrandola de las caderas embistiendola cada vez mas fuerte y mas veloz.

-..ahhhAHH F-Freecell…-gemia cada vez mas fuerte y este la besaba , hasta que ambos se vinieron , Freecell la embistio una vez mas yse acosto al lado de ella y la beso , Milu derramo unas lagrimas.

-..estas bien?..-le dijo el limpiandole las lagrimas.

-..si…es que..este es e momento mas feliz de mi vida…-dijo ella y Freecell sonrio.

-..aunque no lo creas..tambien es el mio…aunque no es facil expresarme…realmente te amo..Milu..-dijo sonriendo y Milu lo abrazo.

-no voy a dejar que nadie te aparte de mi lado…no me importa si es humano , un alien , un homunculo o un dios…yo...lo destruire…- dijo seriamente abrazandola .

-..lo se..-dijo sonriendo apegandose a su pecho y se queda dormida y este la observa sonriente.

-…..de tu eres mia…Milu…solo mia…-susurro acariciando el cabello de ella y se queda dormido.

Al dia siguente

Freecell desperto y se vio solo y desnudo en la cama de Milu.

-…Milu?...—trato de buscarla con la mirada pero no estaba.

.-!TA-DA!.- de una patada Milu abrio la puerta y taria consigo una bandeja con mucha comida y una gran sonrisa en su rostro , Freecell solo rio, ella puso la comida en la cama.

-vamos come!.- dijo sonriendo, Freecell primero se puso un poco de su ropa tirada en el suelo y luego empezo a probar la comida.

-…l-la…hice yo..-dijo un poco sonrojada.-…es la primera vez que cosino..-

-…jee…para ser primera vez te salio muy bien…a si como ayer…-le susurro Freecell picaramente en el oido a Milu quien se puso como un tomate.

-..y-yo n-no s-sabia s-si l-lo estaba ha-haciendo b-bien.- decia completamente roja y tartamudeando y,Freecell se rio.

- jajajajajajaja , esta bien , no te averguenzes .- Milu ponia adorables pucheros y Freecell la besaba, despues de terminar el desayuno Milu fue a dejar los platos , Freecell fue a su cuarto y se ducho ,lo mismo habia hecho Milu , Milu salio de la mansion orpheo y se dirigio de nuevo a la ciudad y vio a una pareja muy singular.

-!EH DICHO NO MAS PUZZLES! .- Nonoha le quito uno de los puzzles que Kaito estaba resolviendo.

-DEVUELVEMELO TENGO QUE TERMINARLO!.- gritaba Kaito intentando quitarselo pero recibia uno que otro ataque marcial de Nonoha y terminaba por los suelos pero se levantaba nuevamente , Milu sonrio y se dirijio hacia ellos , Nonoha por accidente lanzo el puzzle y callo por los pies de Milu , esta lo recojio y se acerco a ellos.

-..esto…se les cayo esto.- dijo mostrando el puzzle y Kaito lo cojio enseguida.

-gracias.- dijo este pero Nonoha le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que este caiga de nuevo por los suelos y ella coje el puzzle y Milu se reia.

-…jajajajaja..ustedes son muy unidos no?..-comento ella.

-unidos?..-pregunto Kaito

-si hacen la pareja perfecta .- declaro ella sonriente

-..pa…re..ja..? O/O .- Nonoha se sonrojo con eso , pero luego al ver bien a Milu recordo el programa de television.

-…oe..tu no eres esa chica que salvo a unos niños en el incendio?..-pregunto Nonoha recordando y Kaito tambien lo recordo.

-..decian que no eras humana…- comento el.

-..a si es , no soy humana .- dijo sonriendo como si nada , y los dos se quedaron piedra.

-OHH ES VERDAD!.- dijo Q el pequeño rubio en su robot , llegando de una forma muy rapida.

-Q-chan…-dijo Nonoha

-..sus hondas cereblares son distintintas a las de un humano normal .- dijo este analisandola.

-..Freecell se enfadara…- dijo ella cosa que hizo alterar a Nonoha , Kaito y Q.

-. CONOCES A FREECELL!? .- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-chico de cabello blanco , ojos azules y con una raro brazalete en su mano .- describio Nonoha pensando que quizas sea otra persona.

es Freecell .- dijo Milu sonriendo , Kaito la tomo de los brazos.

lo conoces?!.- le pregunto seriamente.

-…es que…el…es mi Adan….en otras palabras…el…es mi novio….-explico ella sonriendo , todos se quedaron con la mandibula hasta el suelo.

-N-NOVIOOOO!? O_O .- dijeron los tres y Milu asintio.

-..imposible , el mundo se va a acabar..-decia Nonoha exagerando.

-..y por que lo dicen?..Freecell es un chico muy bueno , y me proteje…-dijo Milu , Nonoha la tomo de la mano.

-dime no te ha hecho poner ningun brazalete , arete , anillo o collar? .-le pregunto seriamente.

…- contesto negando con la cabeza.

-..que piensas tu Kaito?..-pregunto Q , y Milu parpadeo al escuchar el nombre de Kaito.

-..espera…tu eres Kaito?..-pregunto mirando a Kaito .

-..si…sucede algo?..-

-…es que…Freecell siempre te nombra..en sus sueños…cuando dormi con el , aveces te nombra.- Nonoha y Q se pusieron como tomate pero Kaito solo se sorprendio.

- D-DORMISTE CON EL? O/O!.- y Milu asintio

-..e-espera , dormiste como amigos…o…como…p-pareja..? –pregunto Nonoha casi alterada.

-. Hicimos el amor a si que como pareja! .- dijo ella felizmente alzando la mano , a Nonoha casi le da un desmayo de lo roja que esta.

- e-ese Freecell aun sois jovenes para eso!...bueno no tanto..pero aun noo!.- exclamo Nonoha completamente roja.

-pero Freecell es muy amable conmigo…- Kaito solo suspiro.

-…no comprendo muy bien lo que hablan …pero…si Freecell llegase a portarse mal contigo…no dudes en buscarnos…ademas…el y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente…-dijo mirandola seriamente.

-..no creo…pero…esta bien…-

-nee cual es tu nombre?.-pregunto Q.

-..soy Milu…-

-soy Itoh Nonoha , y el es Q-chan .-dijo presentandose y presentando a Q.

- un gusto .-dijo sonriendo.


	5. mi Milu

**_perdonenme la tardanzaaa Q_Q SE QUE ME EH DESCUIDADO PERO COMO VEN! ESTOY CONTINUANDO MIS FICS! a si que lean!_**

* * *

Freecell recorría toda la mansión pero no encontraba a Milu , y se encontró con Hoist en la habitación donde habían imágenes en pantalla plana

-…Hoist..has visto a Milu?...- y Hoist sonrió ,

-..si…mire…- dijo señalando la pantalla donde se mostro unas imágenes pasadas , hay estaba Mily , Nonoha , Kaito y Q que aun conversaban , Freecell se sorprendió un poco.

-…que hace Milu…con Kaito?...- , Hoist sonrió un poco a ver la expresión de Freecell.

-…por lo que observe ellos se encontraron casualmente….pero Freecell-sama…no olvide que Milu-sama sigue siendo Eve ,a si que debería empezar a cuidarla mas…no se sabe si mas Adams aparecerán…y entre esos….puede ser Kaito-sama…-dijo Hoist y Freecell apretó los dientes con ira.

-…."..Aunque sea Kaito…si se atreve…a llevarse a Milu de mi lado…nunca se lo perdonare!…Milu…Milu es solo mía!"..-pensó el mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-.."Freecell-sama puede ser generoso , alegre y apacible…pero…con lo que verdaderamente ama y atesora…puede ser posesivo…"..-sonrió de lado Hoist sin dejar de ver a Freecell, quien con molestia miraba las imágenes , Freecell salió de la habitación con la intención de dirigirse al lugar donde estaban Kaito , Nonoha , Q y Milu.

Por otro lado.

Los chicos se fueron a un parque para conversar tra-nquilamente.

-..bien…ahora dinos…por favor…desde cuando conoces a Freecell?...-pregunto Kaito seriamente, y Milu sonrio bajando un poco la mirada.

-….yo…conocí a Freecell cuando tenia 5 años …pero…luego no lo volvi a ver hasta hace poco…-decia ella sonriendo.

-…entonces…al igual que Kaito…eras su amiga de la infancia?..-pregunto Nonoha y Milu asintió con la cabeza.

-…pero…Freecell…no lo recuerda…ya que…como…hice algo que no debía…me castigaron…borrándole la memoria de todo humano que me conociera a si sea de a simple vista…por eso..Freecell no me recuerda….-dijo tristemente y los tres la miraron sorprendida.

-que clase de persona es capaz de hacer esa maldad?!.- pregunto Nonoha enfurecida.

-…padre lo hizo….-contesto Milu con el rostro sombrío.

- padre?...es tu papa? .- pregunto Kaito.

-…se podría decir…pero no tengo ningún lazo de sangre…ya que…el…me creo…- contesto tristemente Milu.

-..aqui estabas..Milu…- de repente Freecell apareció detrás de ellos cosa que los hizo levantarse de golte.

-FREECELL!- exclamo Kaito un poco enojado, Freecell sonio y miro a Milu.

-… Milu sabes que no puedes andar libremente..-dijo con la tipica sonrisa de siempre y Milu laeo la cabeza.

-..es que , estar hay todo el dia es aburrido…- contesto Milu haciendo pucheros y Freecell rio felizmente cerrado los ojos , a lo que Kaito se sorprendio un poco.

-.."a si que Freecell es feliz , con Milu…"…-penso mirandolos a los dos.

-…pero…si sales desprevenidamente…ellos te encontraran…- dijo con un poco de seriedad.

-..espera un momento , desde cuando te preocupa de que alguien este en problemas? .- pregunto Nonoha y Freecell lamiro sonriente.

-..por que a diferencia de con la gente comun , yo la amo .- contesto cerrando los ojos cosa que sorprendio a nonoh mientras que Milu lo miraba sonrojada.

-…Freecell..-susurro Milu sonrojada.

-..ademas…ella es mia… - dijo Freecell mirandola y Kaito se enfado.

-oye no hables como si ella fuera de tu propiedad!- dijo Kaito haciendo que Milu retrocediera unos pasos , cosa que molesto a Freecell y recordo lo que dijo Hoist

_pero Freecell-sama…no olvide que Milu-sama sigue siendo Eve ,a si que debería empezar a cuidarla mas…no se sabe si mas Adams aparecerán…y entre esos….puede ser Kaito-sama…- _ Freecell sintio algo muy molesto en su pecho cuando Kaito aparto Milu un poco de el aunque ya estaban a distancia , Nonoha noto que Milu no estaba bien con la "conversacion" de Kaito y Freecell a si que decidio llevarsela.

-..vamos Milu-chan…no te sientes muy bien..vamos a mi casa..-dijo Nonoha tomandola suavemente del brazo y noto la extrema suavidad de la piel de Milu y miro sus marcas rojas sorprendida , Milu la miro y asintio.

-..Milu..-Freecell miro a Milu siendo llevda por Nonoha.

-..ahora dime cual es tu intencion con esa chica , si estas planeando usarla para las replicas de los amuletos no te permitire siquiera hacercarte a ella!.- dijo Kaito enojado , la ultima palabra que dijo _"no te permitire nisiquiera acercarte a ella_" hizo que Freecell por primera vez lo mirara con un profundo rencor , a lo que Kaito se sorprendio pero luego se puso serio.

-..solo te dire una cosa…-dijo Freecell.-…si te atreves a alejar a Milu de mi lado….no me importara siquiera nuestra promesa….yo te destruire…- le dijo muy enojado.

-…parece que realmente te importa…-contesto Kaito y Freecell se calmo y sonrio.

-…no solo me importa…-dijo caminando unos pasos y dandole la espalda..-…esa tonta…se ha convertido en vida…una razon mas para vivir…pero eso no quire decir que haya olvidado nuestra promesa…- dijo mirandolo ..- por esa razon no pienso perder a Milu… suena cursi pero realmente amo a esa mujer…- mirando hacia otro lado Lo que Kiaito miraba sorprendido y sonrio de lado.

-.."por lo menos no vivira aferrado a nuestra promesa…quevoy a cumplirla"…-penso Kaito.

-…adios Kaito…espero el momento en que nos enfrentemos…en un puzzle…-dijo Freecell llendose.


	6. otra Eve , Lilu , hermana de Milu

**este capi es dedicado Law-k XD SE LO PROMETIIII Y AQUI ESTAAAAAAAA! LEAN**

* * *

Nonoha miraba a Milu con tristeza.

-Millu-san...Freecell me dio esto...-dijo mostrandole un colgante dorado, el recuerdo de de la Madre de Freecell .

-...eso es...-susurro Milu mirando el colgante .-...pertenece a...mama-san...-contesto y Nonoha la miro con confusión.

-...la conosiste?! .- pregunto Nonoha y Milu asintio con la cabeza

-...si...mama-san siempre lo usaba...-dijo tomando el colgante y viéndolo mas de cerca y se lo devolvió a Nonoha.

-..ya veo...- Milu miro el cielo oscurecer.

-...debo volver...o Freecell se enojara...-dijo sonriendo y salio por la ventana de un salto

-hey!...se fue...-suspiro Nonoha y volvio a mirar al colgante.

-...que es lo que realmente sucedio...con Kaito y Freecelll..-volvio a suspirar y se recosto en su cama y se quito la coleta del cabello.

* * *

Nonoha suspiraba sentada en la cafetería de la academia Root y Ana la miro.

-. como Ana lo ve, Nonoha tiene una gran preocupación .- dijo observándola , Nonoha la miro y asintio.

-..si...es Milu-san...Freecell...y Kaito...-respondió.

-. no te preocupes por ese idiota...y Freecell solo estara echando mentiras con eso de la promesa..que se yo!.- respondio Gammon.

-como Ana lo ve..Nonoha hacia Kaito sien-y fue callado por Nonoha quien muy sonrojada le tapo la boca ya que iba a decir su "secreto"

-yo que? .- dijo Kaito apareciendo y Nonoha lo miro.

-..Kaito...-dijo ella y vio que al lado de Kaito estaba Rook y Bishop.

-san..-dijo Cubic.

-hola chicos .-contesto Rook sonriendo.- Kaito me pidió de favor llevarlo a un Puzzle Gusha...no tenia mas opción..y logro resolverlo...-

-QUE HICISTE QUE!.- empezó Nonoha a estirarle las orejas y los demás los veían sonriendo con unas gotitas en la sien

* * *

En un lugar desconocido

-... mátala Ae...ya no la necesito...-ordeno un hombre de cabello negro y gafas con unas cicatrices en su cara.

-...como ordene...padre...-dijo Ae y desapareció.

-...tu lo quisiste así...Milu...-dijo el hombre cerrando los ojos.-...ve por tu hermana...Lilu...asesina al humano que desvió su curso...a Freecell...y cumple con lo que ella no pudo hacer...ser la Eva del nuevo mundo...-dijo mirando a una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules , del mismo tono de piel pálida y con el mismo rostro de Milu pero en cambio sus marcas en la frente , brazos ,manos y pecho eran de color azul en ves de color rojo , estaba dentro de algo parecido como un tanque de cristal , sumergida en agua , la chica miro al sujeto y asintió.

* * *

Milu caminaba por unas calles desoladas con la mirada baja y Freecell apareció detrás de ella después de despertar.

-...Mi..lu..-pronuncio el al ver que Milu puso sus manos en su cabeza con una mueca de dolor

-...si no me hubiese ido...estoy segura...de que...mama...no...Solitia-san...no hubiese muerto...-pronuncio ella y Freecell la miro sorprendido.

-...de que estas hablando..-hablo Freecell tomándola del brazo haciendo de lo mirara a los ojos.

-Yo...yo era la única que podía liberarla de- cuando iba a decir algo mas , del cielo apareció un tipo de cadena con garras que ato el cuerpo de Milu y se la llevo a increíble velocidad

-AAAAAH FREECELL!.- grito Milu y Freecell intento agarrarla del pie pero fue tan rápido que no pudo hacer nada

-MILUUUU!.-grito este mirándola con desesperación.

-AAHH!.-las cadenas estrellaron a Milu contra un edificio con gran fuerza casi destruyendo el lugar Freecell corrio hasta la parte alta de ese edificio y Miro a Milu escupir un poco de sangre, una persona normal hubiese muerto con ese impacto.

-MILU!.-Freecell iba a correr hacia ella pero ella le grito.

- NO TE ACERQUES!.-por lo que Freecell se detuvo , del Aire Ae bajaba levitando hasta la terraza donde se encontraban los dos.

-...lo siento Milu-chan...pero padre a ordenado destruirte...dice que ya no te necesita...tu hermana ocupara tu lugar...-empezo a decir Ae y Milu mostro una cara de horor.-

.-her...mana..?...de que estas hablando?..-decia ella levantandose.

-...es cierto...padre no te lo dijo...veras...cuando el te creo...creo tambien a otra "Eve"...en caso de que tu le fallaras en su cometido...ella ocuparia tu lugar...y ella fue creada el mismo dia en que te crearon a ti..y usaron la misma sangre para crearla a ella y a ti...en resultado...es tu hermana...-dijo cerrando los ojos y luego apareció Lilu frente a ellos.

-..ella es Lilu...tu hermana...-comento Ae, Freecell y Milu miraban sorprendida a la chica recien llegada , el parecido en el rostro era sorprendente , pero con muchas diferencias notables (que dije anteriormente).

-..Milu...-empezo a decir Lilu mirándola con una tierna sonrisa. y luego miro a Freecell y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, (es lo contrario con Milu XD )

-...Freecell...por orden de padre...tienes que morir...-entonces Lilu movió una de sus manos y aparecieron portales de donde salieron miles de sables cristalizados directos hacia Freecell, este se puso serio, entonces su amuleto empezó a brillar y su ojo al volverse rojo , se volvió un morado oscuro con ciertos relámpagos rojos (aparece en el capitulo 23 donde Freecell asusta a Melancholy haciendo que su brazalete se rompa dejándola inconsciente ._. ) ,pero Milu se puso delante de el recibiendo todos los impactos protejiendolo de cada corte , Lilu abrio los ojos sorprendida y un poco horrorizada.

-...Milu...por que?...por que lo proteges asi...si fueses humana seguro..-empezo a decir Lilu y Milu solo sonrio con sangre que le salia de la boca.

-...aunque muera...siempre lo protejere...SIEMPRE!.- dijo ella y sus heridad empezaron a sanarse.

...eres mi hermana...pero no te perdonare si lastimas a Freecell!.- dijo ella mirandola seria.

-san...-susurro Lilu y bajo la mirada y desaparecio.

ganado por hoy Milu-chan...-dijo el chico y desaparecio , Milu cayo de rodillas , y Freecell la abrazo por detras.

!.- Dijo preocupado y Milu sonrio .-estoy bien , si tu estas conmigo yo siempre estare bien..- dijo abrazandolo y besandolo , Freecell correspondio.

-...te amo Freecell...-susurro ella y extrañamente se quedo dormida , Freecell sonrio y la cargo.- tan descuidada como siempre...-sonrio Freecell

* * *

**_LOS PREMIE CON DOS CAPIS SEGUIDOS , A SI QUE LES TOCA ESPERAR MAS XD , OK NO Q_Q._**

**_no olviden los reviews :D_**

**_besos~_**


End file.
